Friends With Benefits
by addictedanimelover
Summary: Shuuhei x Kensei small one-shot. Takes place when Shuuhei is in collage.


Ah, damn. He smelled so good. His body radiated heat, which seared my skin despite the layer of my clothing, separating us.

Sprawled half over him, I pressed closer, loving the sensation of the hard plane of his chest against mine. I rubbed against him almost like a cat and lowered my head, already so aroused that I could barely think.

Lips slightly parted, I brushed my lips against his and tangled my fingers in his grey hair, holding him, even though he hadn't moved. I licked his bottom lip impatiently. I couldn't stand feeling so hot, eager and hungry.

Unresponsive?

The man beneath me still lay still, unmoving. Well he wasn't totally unresponsive, since his erection was rock hard, pressed against my thigh.

I kissed him again and when he didn't respond, I lifted my head.

"Kiss me back, damn it." I demanded softly.

"I don't play like this Kid."

"Who's playing?"

I grabbed fistfuls of his hair and kissed him again, sliding my tongue between his lips to sweep into the warm, wet cavern of his mouth. He opened his mouth for me, but that was it.

Every one of my previous lovers-all three of them-had wanted it fast and often. While they had been around. Kensei was no different, as he had proven already today. The son of a bitch. Fucking me 5 times already. He clearly has no idea what a sore ass feels like.

Fine I had thought. I'd take it any way that he wanted to give it to me.

Sighing I tried to clear my mind and figure out why this 'Friends with benefits' relationship wasn't working. I didn't believe for a moment that I was the only one, feeling such feels towards the other. I mean come on! I could feel the tension in his body, every time I touched him. Hell no, this wasn't one-sided.

Was he changing the rules on me?

Perverse bastard.

His grip on my upper arms belied his clam tone and lack of...vigor.  
>Other then his enormous erection, which pulsed against my thigh, he was unnaturally still.<p>

I huffed out a frustrated breath. "Damn it, Kensei. I'm not asking you for vows here. I'm just asking for a little body heat, a little..."

"Distraction?" He suggested coolly.

"As I recall, you didn't mind being distracted in the elevator."

"That was different."

"Why? Because you started it that time?" His silence rang out loud and clear.

I smirked remembering what had happen.

**A few minutes before the distraction in the elevator.  
><strong>

_With my back facing the elevators I cursed softly. "Where the fuck is my phon-" The elevator opened behind me and Kensei grabbed my arm from behind and pulled me into the elevator, hitting the CLOSE button all in one smooth motion._

_My eyes widen ."Wh-"_

_"Did you reply to my text?"_

_"Um..no...I can't find my phon-"_

_"Explain later." The doors slid closed and the car started down._

_"B-But!" I paused in shock when he swung me against his body until_  
><em>the angle he held me in had me on my toes and flushed against him.<em>  
><em>My wide, startled eyes watched as Kensei closed his eyes and crushed his mouth down on mine.<em>

_My body stiffened for a second, then my lips softened as he plunged his tongue into the warm cavern of my mouth. Closing my eyes, my hands came up and fisted the back of his T-shirt as I returned the kiss with enthusiasm._

_He slid his hands up my thighs, bunching the martail of the skinny jeans in his hands, pulling them down._

_"God Kens-" He bit my protests away, my arms wound around his neck as he ripped the front of my shirt, ruining it and dropped it to the ground of the badly lit elevator._

_"Are you fucking kidding me! That was my-"_

_"I'll pay you back, so stop acting like a woman."_

_"I'm not a woman! You of all people should know that!"_

_I bit his bottom lip, my breath erratic. Our bodies fell against the side wall and I blindly reached out and hit the STOP button on the panel. The elevator jarred. An alarm sounded. Neither of us noticed at the time._

_Kensei reached down between us and unzipped his jeans over the hardness of his length, freeing himself. I sucked in a harsh breath when he touched me intimately._

_He pushed me into a corner, slid his hand back of my right thigh and pulled my leg up, positioning me. Moaning softly, I titled my head back, baring my throat. He kissed the skin there and thrust inside me._

_I made a small sound in the back of my throat and wrapped my raised leg around his hip, using my calf muscles to draw him harder against me._

_I couldn't think, hell couldn't even breath well. He plunged into my ass hard and fast, his breath ragged._

_Crying out a little later, I came onto his jacket and he climaxed a few thrusts later with a growl._

_Panting softly, he bent his head and kissed me again, his mouth hot and hungry. He lowered me down, slipping out of me as I found my footing._

What had I been thinking?

Nothing.

The second, the instant he had touch me, my brain had shut down. Everything that we had done and said until that point was foreplay.

_"Pull yourself together." Kensei rearranged himself, tucking all the interesting parts out of sight and zipped his jeans up._

With some difficulty I had noticed with some satisfaction.  
><em><br>"I'm flattered that you couldn't wait to do that," I had said dryly, my voice slightly breathless as I adjusted my jeans, to cover what marks I could._

_"Things changed." He told me shortly after the elevator looked decent._

_"Well, no shit old man."_

_He wordlessly walked out of the opening elevator. I wasn't going to stand for that. I grabbed his arm. "What the hell!?"_

_He glanced at me sideways. No one would have been able to tell by the look on the man's face that he had just had sex, faster then you could make a cup of coffee. How flattering was that!?_

_"We're just friends with benefits."_

**The Present.**

"We shouldn't even be doing this...even if we're just friends with benefits...Renji is going to kill me if he ever found out."Kensei growled softly.

"So? He isn't my mother. He's my roommate, who seems to always enjoy watching my ass...and believe it or not, but he doesn't run my sex life. I do." I paused and press my fist to my chest. "Why the sudden change of heart, Kensei?" I asked thickly.

"Did you want to see if I'd let you do me? Was I a couple of notches on your belt?"

"That's not-"

"It's nothing? Then please explain to me, why you don't want me anywhere near you."

"I make a fucking mistake." He said though gritted teeth.

A bitter laugh welled up in my throat. "Oh, yeah. You made that fucking mistake more then once."

"We don't have to compound the mistake."

"God," I said, not bothering to keep the anger out of my voice. "That just makes a male like me warm all over., knowing he was a MISTAKE."

"I don't want the responsibilit-"

"Good!" I swung around to stare in his general direction. "Because I don't want to be anyone's responsibility! So we're even."

"N-No, damn it. That's not what I-God damn you!"

"Do you find me attractive?"

"Christ, Shuuhei-"

"Do you?"

"Yes," He shouted. "Fucking yes!"

I reached between our bodies and stocked the hard, rigid length of him. He hissed in a breath.

"Let's go for it. I won't tell anyone, if you don't." I nipped his earlobe, scraping the edges of my teeth across his skin. He didn't respond and I felt chills course though my body.

He didn't want me. He had a male's reaction to a warm body, but he didn't want ME. And no way in hell was I going to get out of this with my pride in tact. What could I say? Let me push away from you, you poor sexually harassed man.

My pride was hurt. My ego was dented.

"Hey I can take a hint." Face hot, I jerked my head away and tried to roll off him. "The quickies were good were enough for you. I'll live with the disappointment and maybe let Renji fuck me a few times when I need more then just a fast shot."

His finger's bit into my upper arm, holding me in place. "Getting cold feet Hisagi Shuuhei?"

"Cold feet? You're the one that's in the freezer baka. So fucking let go of me!" Angrily I tried to wretch my arm fee from his hold.

"I didn't say I didn't want to have sex with you again…You jumped the gun. As usual."

"Excuse me?!" Without me realizing it, his hands slid up to my shoulders, gliding up my neck, until his fingers combed though the hair at my temples.

"What do you want from me Kensei?" I whispered softly.

"I want to fuck you without any feelings attached."

"No messy emotions involved. Excellent. That's just what I wanted. I-"  
>He silenced me with a kiss that rocked me to the marrow of my bones and sent my temperature spiking. I opened my mouth tasting him. Hot. Intoxicating. Addictive. Fuck I had never been kissed like this before. Not even by Kensei, that possessive bastard.<p>

But then again, that's what I loved about him.

END

LOL I'm working on writing the second part of this small one-shot. So there will be more to the story!

It should take me about a week to finish up! Please review (No hate please)!


End file.
